PreShowdown in Pewter City
by persian85033
Summary: Takes place in Pewter City before Showdown in Pewter City episode. Brock falls for a rich girl, who is the niece of a woman he cooks for. Read and please remember to reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

"Very well, Ms.Balmaceda. Thank you."said Brock, as the lady across from him handed him his paycheck.

"Oh, but it should be me thanking you, shouldn't it, Brock?"said the lady.

"Oh, well…"

"Never mind. Honestly, who said men couldn't cook? I myself, have never been a good cook. Never have any of the girls I've hired ever been as good a cook as you have, which is quite a streak of luck, really. My niece shall be coming here, in a few weeks, and she is, not exactly a picky eater, but very…particular about food. Hopefully, she shall have nothing to complain about."

"I hope not."said Brock. "I really hope she likes my cooking. I do need the money."

"Yes, well, just be prepared in a few days. She has quite an appetite."

"Not unlike my brothers and sisters."he smiled.

"Oh, about that. I'm sorry, Brock, but you won't be able to have your younger sibling here while my niece is here. See, she isn't fond of children, and…well, you're going to have to find someone to look after them, or something. She simply will not tolerate it, I think."

"Oh, I'm sure I can keep them quiet."

"I don't know, like I said, she doesn't like children at all."

"But I don't have another place to leave them, and I can't leave them by themselves. After here, I always take them with me to the gym."

"Perhaps they can stay there, I don't know. What I do no is that Crystal will not be happy if they are here. And she's bound to find out. She has the sharpest eyes and ears I have ever seen. She can always find out what people are up to. I know no one who has fooled her for long."

"I promise you, Ms.Balmaceda, they will be absolutely no trouble at all."

"Well, we'll see."

Brock walked back to the kitchen, where his ten brothers and sisters waited to go to the gym.

"Listen,"said Brock as he looked at them. "Ms.Balmaceda will have a visitor not long from today, and you can only stay here with me while I cook if you are very quiet. She does not like noise. You come in, you stay here with me, quietly, and we leave."

"You mean I can't play outside."

"We'll see. Just no noise. Now come on, or we'll be late."

They left the big house where Brock worked to earn a little extra money, and went towards the Pewter City Gym. Ever since their mother had died, Brock had been responsible for the well-being of his ten brothers and sisters. Their father had left years ago and never come back. Brock had always wanted to become a Pokemon Breeder, but he could never leave town, because how in the world was he going to support his ten siblings? He worked for Ms.Anahi Balmaceda during the mornings, to whom his best friend, David's girlfriend, Lily, who also worked there had recommended, cooking, as her doctor did not like her to be over the stove while she was alone, and anyway, he had an unusual fear of touching anything that might be hot, and during the afternoons, he ran the Pewter Gym. He couldn't even be a full-time gym leader! But oh, well, things could be worse, couldn't they? He looked at Suzie's dress. She was always ripping her dresses, and even though he always sewed them up for her, sometimes, well, the damage was just beyond repair. And they were all growing so fast, and school, and all those things. Sometimes Ms.Balmaceda was nice enough either to give him extra money for them, or give them clothes, toys, or anything else she might come up with.

"Ms.Balmaceda gave me this new jacket."said Billy, showing his older brother a jacket he was holding.

"How nice of her. Did you remember to say thank you?"

"Yes."

"Brock,"asked Sarah. "Why does Ms.Balmaceda have so much money, and such a big house and all those pretty things to herself?"

"Oh, well, I guess, because…"Brock looked for the right words. "Well, she's worked for most of her life, she never married, and she is a member from a very rich family."

"Why aren't we from a rich family?"

"Because…well, we just aren't. Just like there are people who are rich, there are people who aren't."

"Why?"

"I'm not exactly sure, Sarah. But don't worry about it."

They arrived at the gym, and all ten boys and girls watched Brock defeat one challenger, and present a badge to another.

"Very well, everyone, it's time to go home."

They walked from the gym to their house, where they had supper, Tommy eating corn flakes, and he put them to bed. Another day, just like any other one. He got out a small notebook to see exactly how his salary should be spent. They could hardly ever afford anything extra.

Ms.Balmaceda, apparently seemed quite overjoyed at her niece's visit.

"Why, you certainly must cook something special, Brock. I'll pay you extra! Anything you can come up with! Why, Crystal will eat just about anything! What's amazing is that she keeps her figure! I only wish I had a figure like that!"she chuckled and shook her head. "It's a shame she is the way she is. So…rebellious. She can be quite polite and well-bred when she wants to, but…I must admit, she is quite irresponsible. She doesn't know anyone here, partly the reason why my brother is sending her here. Probably to get her away from those bad influences, and perhaps even a bad match. He probably hopes I can find a better match for her here, but to be honest, I highly doubt it. If for any reason, she does say something to you, I apologize in advance. She's really a good girl, she's just very short-tempered and impatient. And, well, perhaps even very judgemental, and tends to judge people on the wrong things. You simply must not take anything she says too seriously. For anything, I apologize in advance."

"Oh, I'm sure we will get along, Ms.Balmaceda. I will do everything I can to make your niece, Crystal, as comfortable and happy as possible. I'll prepare one of my own special recipes. I'm sure she will love it."Brock assured her.

"That would be lovely!"

"And I've already spoken to my brothers and sisters. They have promised me to behave."

"Oh, and I'll reward them with something special when she leaves. At least that gives me time to think about it."

Brock smiled and went to work.

"What is she like?"asked Cindy. "Does she wear the same kind of clothes and jewelry as Ms.Balmaceda does?"

"I don't know, Cindy. Maybe."said Brock.

"When will we get to see her?"

"Oh, I don't think so. You see…she's here to spend some time in peace and quiet, and I don't think you will get to meet her, but we'll see. Starting tomorrow, you will all stay right here, in the kitchen, and be as quiet as you can. Have you all got it?"

"Why do we have to be quiet?"asked Timmy.

"Because I said so, that's why."Brock replied.

Crystal Balmaceda Gonzaga looked out the window of the car that was taking her to her aunt's. Her parents said that she must go. And she didn't want to go, not really. She loved her aunt, and she loved to visit her, however, not now. Not when she had the best boyfriend back in Teal City.

"What do they have against him?"she asked. "Him and me?"

But for now, she had to go to Pewter City, and stay there for who knew how long.

Brock prepared one of his best recipes, and as he finished putting the finishing touches on it, he heard voices coming form the dining hall.

"Oh, I think she's here."he told his brothers and sisters. "Now, I want all ten of you to be on your best behavior. Lily will be busy, so be on your best behavior. This hopefully won't take long. Then we have to get to the gym, all right."

"Yes, Brock."they answered in unison.

He nodded, and walked toward the dining room, where Ms.Balmaceda and her niece were already seated. He stopped in his tracks. The girl sitting on Ms.Balmaceda's right hand side was about his own age, with jet-black hair, like…it defied description, and emerald-green eyes.

"Crystal, this is Brock, my new cook. Sandy couldn't keep working for me. She moved away, however, Lily recommended him. He's very good at it, I assure you. Brock, this is my niece, Crystal."

"Hello, Miss Crystal."he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal looked up.

"Hello."she said, simply. "I liked the last girl whom my aunt hired."

"Oh, well, I'll definitely try to be as good as she was."

"I hope so."she said, not sounding too enthusiastic.

"What is she like?"asked Suzie.

"Oh, she's wonderful!"said Brock.

"Is she like Ms.Balmaceda?"

"Oh, not at all. Much more beautiful."he said.

"I want to meet her."said Tommy.

"Oh, no. You know you're not supposed to see her. She's pretty tired from her trip, and just wants to get some rest."

"Will we get to see her?"

"We'll see, Tommy."

All the way to the gym, Brock couldn't help but think about Crystal Balmaceda. Fortunately, there were no challengers showing up today.

"Thank goodness,"he said to himself.

"Thank goodness for what?"asked David, as she walked in.

"Oh, I didn't know you'd be coming."

"Just thought I'd drop by."

"You wouldn't believe I have just met the girl of my dreams!"exclaimed Brock.

"Oh? And who is she?"asked David, enthusiastically.

"I just saw her this afternoon. Ms.Balmaceda's niece!"

"You're crazy."

"Of course I'm crazy. Crazy about her!"

"No, no, no, you are crazy. I don't think that girl will be interested in you, Brock."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, maybe because she thinks she's too good for you, or something? I mean, she does come from a family with a lot of money."

"Oh, well…"Brock didn't know what to say. "That doesn't have anything to do with it."he said uncertainly.

"Maybe to her it does."David told him.

"We don't know. Perhaps she's sick of all those rich snobs she meets every day."

"I thought Ms.Balmaceda told you she wasn't fond of children."

"Yeah?"

"Well, you have ten younger siblings. I don't think she'll like them very much."

"Well…"

"You just need to come back to a place called the real world, and leave dreamland."

"Maybe you're right, David. I am only dreaming. Crystal just isn't for me."

"Thank goodness you've realized that in time. I was afraid for a while, you were going to be feeding off false hope."

Brock sighed.

"Well, I gotta go and give my brothers and sisters their supper. It's almost time."

He walked back, thinking of what David had told him.

"He's right,"he said to himself. "I have no chance whatsoever."

He looked around. His whole life revolved around his brothers and sisters. He didn't even get a chance to train his Pokemon as often as he liked. If only his mother hadn't died. If only his father were here. If only…he sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

"No, Brock. I've seen her before, that Crystal."said Lily. "She's just a good for nothing snob. She loves to throw it in your face, too. I haven't seen one person who likes her, except her aunt, and maybe, some of the rich folks who consider her a well-bred young lady. She is quite an actress."

"I think she's all right."said Brock.

"Wait till you see how wrong you are. She'll be up any minute now. Luckily, she always bathes when she gets up, so you have time to prepare her breakfast, meanwhile, I should go and clean up her bedroom when she gets out of bed."

"And what should I cook for her, do you know?"

"Um…"Lily thought. "Oh, I guess anything will do."

"Right, then I should make…blueberry pancakes."

"Oh, she'll love them, hopefully. And she only eats black raspberry jam, no other kind, remember that, because she can tell. And seedless, too, I think."

"Right."

Brock got straight to work. He made sure he did his best to impress Crystal.

"Your breakfast, Ms.Crystal."he said, as he brought it into the dining room.

"That's nice."she said, as she put down the magazine she was reading.

She looked up.

"It looks just delightful."she exclaimed.

Brock noticed that Crystal was like his brothers and sister in the fact that she didn't talk much when she was eating, and it was clear that she enjoyed the food.

"Very good."she said, as she finished. "I may just have to extend my stay here, even if it is just for the food. Though, I will not get such good coffee as I do back home."

"Coffee?"

"Oh, yes. The girl, Petra, makes the best coffee."she said, earnestly.

"Oh, it's not a very common drink here, but I'll find it for you, if it's something you like."he said.

"I certainly hope you will."she got up. "What's that sound?"she asked.

"Which one?"

"I was sure I heard kids arguing. I hate kids. They give you such bad headaches. I never plan to have any myself. It only shows my good sense."

"Right."said Brock uncertainly, as Crystal got up and left.

"That ought to teach you a lesson."said Lily, as he walked into the kitchen.

"What?"

"What else, but the fact that that Crystal didn't pay the slightest attention to you. She only sees you as a servant, no more."

"Well, in a way, I am a servant, aren't I?"said Brock.

"You know what I mean."

"She seemed all right. Not snobby. More like…my family. At least, where the food is concerned."

"Maybe the food, but nothing else."

Brock began to wash the dishes, as he said to his siblings, "Didn't I tell you to be quiet? Why did I hear you from almost clear across the hall?"

"Billy took my doll."said Suzie.

"Billy, give Suzie her doll, and no more arguing, please. We could have been in quite a bit of trouble this morning."

"Why?"

"I already said that Ms.Crystal Balmaceda is not fond of noise. She doesn't like to be where there is a lot of noise. She likes the quiet."Brock explained.

"I was quiet."said Cindy.

Brock smiled at her.

"You should all behave a little more like Cindy in that respect. Now, please, I want no more noise. At least while we're here, once we get to the gym, there everyone can laugh and play as loud as they like, but while we're here, we should all be quiet, all right? Promise?"

"Yes, Brock."they replied.

Brock hoped they would keep their promise. Perhaps his own future could depend on that one small promise.


	4. Chapter 4

"When can we have ice cream?"asked Billy.

"Well,"Brock counted his change. "We can get some right now."

"Yay!"said all ten boys and girls.

They walked towards the ice cream shop.

"Oh, no!"exclaimed Brock, as he spotted Crystal in the shop. "Never mind, we can't have the ice cream!"

He was too late. All ten of his siblings had walked into the shop, and were already giving the lady behind the counter their orders. He saw look up at the children, shake her head, and continue with her sundae. Then she saw him.

"Aren't you the one who works at my aunt's house?"she asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"How nice to see you here. You know, that apron didn't really go with you."she giggled. "Sorry, it's just that I've never seen a guy who likes pink, or anything frilly, either."

Brock smiled.

"Well, I guess I'm alone in that, then."

"Yes."she looked up to see his sibling. "Oh, my, they really should do something about this. I hate kids. No one should be allowed to bring them anywhere. They bother other customers for one, and that should be bad for business."

"Uh-huh."

"And by themselves!"she exclaimed. "Irresponsible parents, I suppose."

"Brock, Tommy wants one with two scoops and that's not fair!"exclaimed Cindy.

"You know these children?"asked Crystal.

"Uh, hang just a second, Cindy, you go and tell he lady what you want, and I'll be right there. Tell Tommy only one. Uh, yeah. You see…um…they're my…neighbor's kids."he said.

"And why are they with you."

"Oh, well, she…you see, she kind of…well, she's sick, she's not feeling very well, and I volunteer to take them for ice cream or something every now and then. You know, just help her whenever I can."

"How nice of you! Why, with people like you around, anyone would have kids. Just be careful she doesn't take advantage of you and your time. Then again, with kids like these, anyone would go crazy. I would have already packed my bags, or jumped off a building or something."

"Yeah. I gotta go pay for the ice cream, Miss Crystal. I'll be right back."

He went to pay for the ice cream.

"I would have hoped you would accompany me, believe it or not, I'm not so fond of eating alone,"she said. "But I see you have these children to attend. Oh, well, it just isn't my day, is it?"she smiled at him, and returned to her ice cream.

"Oh, maybe some other time."

"Perhaps."

Brock walked out of the shop as soon as he could.

"Who was the lady?"asked Timmy.

"Oh, just someone I met. That's all."

That afternoon, Brock told David everything that had happened.

"You see, there may just be a small ray of hope for me yet!"he exclaimed. "Perhaps if you could watch my brothers and sisters, at least while Crystal is here, then I could get at least one date with her."

"Me? Watch your brothers and sisters?"

"Yes! See, just…look, they can stay with me in the mornings…I know I can keep them quiet while I'm at Ms.Balmaceda's, no, that might be a good opportunity…I give them their breakfast, take them to your house, you bring them to the gym, after I get here, and I'll take it from there. Please, David, you just have to! It won't be so hard. Just in the mornings, and anytime I'm not at the gym. Just…just while she's here! Anytime I go to the store or anything, you look after them. Think of all the things that I've done for you!"

"I really can't seem to think of any."

"I've been your friend, for one! I'll do anything! My life is just not worth living if you don't do this for me."said Brock on his knees.

"Well…"

"And think of it as good training for later on in life! Besides, won't your parents and your brother help?"

"All right. I guess I can help you there."said David.

"Thanks a million!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, everyone, hurry up and finish your breakfast, because today, you'll be staying at David's house!"exclaimed Brock.

"Why?"

"Because it'll be more fun."he said.

"It will?"

"Yes. Now, finish, and I'll walk you there, on my way to Ms.Balmaceda's."

"Yay!"

When they got there, David asked, "Okay, what would everyone like to do today?"

Everyone had a different thing they wanted to do.

"Oh, boy."

_How does Brock handle all of them?_ Now he understood why he wanted to leave them with him for a day. _Is this what he goes through everyday?_

"We can't do everything at once. One at a time. Why don't we all color?"

"I don't like coloring."

"Timmy always teases me about my coloring."

"I want to go on a bike ride."

"I want to go outside."

_Great, now what do I do?_David asked himself despereately.

Brock arrived at Ms.Balmaceda's house a little earlier than usual.

"I'm not late, am I? Lily?"he realized that Lilly wasn't there yet. "Oh, well. I had better get to work, anyway."he said to himself.

"One of my own secret recipes, Ms.Crystal."he said, as he put her breakfast on the table.

"It looks just fabulous!"she said.

"Well, I thought you'd like it."

"I love chocolate! How did you guess?"

"Well, I saw that your sundae was three different flavors of chocolate ice cream. Brownie, world class chocolate, Rocky Road."

She smiled at him.

"I am quite a chocolaholic."she admitted.

"I could never have guessed from your looks, just by your ice cream."he said.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Well, yeah, I guess."

She smiled and dug right in.

"I must tell my aunt to give you a pay raise!"

"That's not necessary."said Brock.

"And what do you do on your afternoons?"she asked him. "Apart from helping your poor neighbor with those infuriating children of hers?"

"Oh, well, I…am a part-time gym leader."

"Pokemon, huh? I have an uncle who is a Pokemon trainer. My cousin wants to become one soon."she rolled her eyes. "Oh, well, it's what they like. I, myself, could probably never train them. I've heard that they're quite a challenge to train. I would never have the patience."

"Well, it's fun. It is hard,"he admitted. "But very rewarding, as well."

"That sounds just lovely."

"Perhaps I could show you the gym, and you could watch a gym match, if you'd like."

"That would be nice of you."

Meanwhile, David was regretting his promise to Brock more and more every second.

"No, don't! That's my mother's!"he exclaimed as his mother's most precious vase crashed onto the floor.

"Mike!"he yelled out for his brother. "Mike! You were supposed to keep the younger ones entertained!"

He ran to his brother's room. The door was closed, he opened it, to find Mike listening to some music, eating some potato chips, and playing a video game.

"I am not going to waste my time babysitting."He simply said.

"You have to help me. Please! I can't handle all this kids myself. Besides, it's nearly lunch time!"

"Good, I'm starving. What're we having?"

"Nothing, if you don't get over here and help me."

Mike sighed.

"Fine."

_What have I gotten myself into?_David asked himself.

The phone rang. David ran to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, David."It was Brock. "Listen, something came up, and I really need you to keep my brothers and sisters during the afternoons, too, okay. I'll pick them up in the evenings."

"Wha..."

"Thanks a bunch."

Then he hung up.

David stared at the receiver.


	6. Chapter 6

"Doesn't this place need a little color?"asked Crystal, looking around the gym. "It looks a little depressing. All gray and everything."

"I never thought about that."admitted Brock.

"But it's pretty big for a Pokemon gym. And what do you do here all day?"

"Not all day."

"Well, when you are here. Just wait, and see who comes along?"

"Yeah, that and training my Pokemon."

"That doesn't sound like much fun. I hope they pay you well for just doing that. I personally, would demand at least fifty dollars for every hour of sitting here doing nothing. It seems like a great way to have a party when there's no one around, though. You just invite some friends over, turn the music on and…party."she giggled.

"I never thought of that. It does sound like fun."said Brock.

"And the place could use a little more…joie de vivre."

"Uh, yeah, I guess so."Brock had no idea what she meant, but didn't want her to think he was stupid. "I guess while you're here, we could make plans to give the gym a more cheerful aspect."

"What a great idea!"exclaimed Crystal. "You know, originally, it was planned that I just stay here a couple of weeks to keep my aunt company, thought I know just why my parents wanted me to come. It was to get me away from an unhealthy match. You know, he was very distinguished, I was very fond of him, however, his father and my father never did get along. Something having to do with business, I guess,"she shrugged. "But anyway, I think I may just come to thank them. I have decided that I should stay more time with my aunt. My parents didn't suspect that, but they seem to be all right with it. Happy, even."she added.

"Oh, your parents wanted to get you away from a guy?"he asked.

"They used to say he was a bad influence on me. He had a lot of money, though, and he was quite a bad boy."

"Oh, well, now we can add some liveliness to the gym, now that you're here."said Brock.

"You're absolutely right, just why will I dwell on sad memories? Right?"

"Uh, yeah, exactly. And why did you decide to stay?"

"Oh, because…I thought it's kind of nice here. You're much better than the cook we have at home, that's for sure. I may just take you back with me,"she joked.

Brock only smiled, knowing that even if she wasn't joking, he could never follow her. He had to take care of his brothers and sisters.

"Are you all right? What are you thinking about that you suddenly became so quiet?"

"Oh, nothing."

"By the way, do you have any siblings? I don't. I'm an only child."she said.

"Oh, me, too."lied Brock.

Crystal sighed.

"Weren't you ever lonely?"he asked.

She shook her head.

"No, there has always been my nurse. She's always very nice to me. You?"

"Oh, I just fill my time with my Pokemon."

"I'm not allowed to keep pets. My mother doesn't like them much."

"Oh, perhaps you could get to know Onyx. My bro-friend's brothers and sisters like him a lot."

"And your neighbor's brats?"

"Well, I let them play with him every now and then, too."

"That's just what I wouldn't do to a defenseless creature. Expose it to little brats."

"Onyx doesn't mind kids. He's very good with them."

David was serving dinner, when all the kids started to complain.

"I want cornflakes."said Tommy.

"We're having this again?"

"I don't like this."

"I want to play outside."

"I want to the park."

"I want to see Brock."

"I'm tired."

"I want to go home."

"I want to watch tv."

"I have a headache."

David was about to explode, but he told himself to calm down just in time.

"This is all there is. And Brock can't come because he's busy. He has a lot to do, you know."

"That's what you said yesterday."

"And the day before."

"And before."

"And before."

"Listen, kids, Brock just can't take care of you guys right now. Okay?"

"Why? I miss him."

"He misses everybody, too, I'm sure, but…well, he just can't. Now stop arguing, and whoever doesn't eat their chicken will simply not get anything else."

"You're mean! Brock's never mean."

David sighed.

"Well, I'm not Brock, okay? I'm me! And I'm mean! That's that!"

The girls began to cry.

"I'm trying to watch tv over here!"he heard Mike say.

"Believe it or not,"Crystal was telling Brock, as she sipped her chocolate shake. "I would ask my chauffer to wait for me in front of the store, saying I was going to go there with some friends, only to sneak into the ice cream shop and buy the biggest sundaes they sold! The lady already knew me, and practically had my order ready."

Brock looked up. In front was the electronics store, and coming out, with a new video game in his hand, was Mike. Mike looked up, and saw Brock. His jaw fell. As he started to walk towards them, Brock grabbed Crystal's hand.

"Uh, this way. I want to show you something."

"Wha…"

He dragged Crystal practically all the way to the other side of town. He looked back to make sure that Mike hadn't followed them.

"What are we doing here? What is this place? What a dump! What exactly did you want to show me?"she demanded.

Brock didn't know what to say. He tried to think of some explanation.

"Oh! I see! The sky! I've never seen a sky jeweled to such magnificence!"she exclaimed. "Well, I guess I have. I have, after all, been to the country, where there is no smog. However…well it seems much more…dazzling here. How romantic! Or perhaps it's because there's a full moon out. This reminds me so much of the description of a the sky on a different planet I read about! Just how did you know?"

"Well, I've always liked the stars."said Brock.

"Interested in astronomy, astrology, and such?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, that's right."

Crystal smiled.

"That's nice. I used to want to travel through the stars, but…that's not possible. Only in my imagination."

"Anything is possible."

"You think so."

"I didn't think so before, but now I do."


	7. Chapter 7

Despite herself, Crystal began to look forward to waking up every morning, just to speak to Brock.

"What's wrong with you, Crystal? You hardly ever spend any time doing the things you used to enjoy."complained her aunt. "And I've never seen you so interested in spending time with my household staff. Now you spend a good deal of time in the kitchen."

"Why not? Everyone has always been nagging that I should learn to do something useful, no? So, now I'm beginning to find an interest in cooking."

"Hmm. Perhaps."said her aunt, looking at her in an odd way.

"Why do you look at me like that?"

"I wasn't looking at you in any special way."

"It seemed like you were."

She looked at her watch.

"It's almost lunchtime. I better go and eat. I have to eat before three, you know."

"And where are you going today?"

"Oh, we'll see. Perhaps I might find something interesting on sale, or something."

"Very well."

"You wouldn't believe what I saw yesterday!"exclaimed Mike the next day, as he watched David prepare lunch.

"I don't really care! Instead of spending time gossiping like some old lady, you should help me here. The kids are already hungry."

"Yeah? Oh, well, that's too bad. Anyway, you'll find this interesting. As I went over to buy that new video game I just saw the other day, you wouldn't believe who I ran across. You'll never guess."

"Well, I don't care."

"You do care. Because it was Brock. I saw him with this one girl."

"OWWW!"

David had just cut himself cutting vegetables.

"See, I told you you'd be interested."said Mike. "Uggh, I don't like blood."he said, and started to walk away.

"You're not going anywhere, until you've told me exactly what you saw and where."exclaimed David, taking a rag and wrapping his finger.

"I don't want you to think I'm an old lady."

"Enough already, what did you see?"

"Well, so I'm walking out, right. They're walking out of the shop in front."

"Ice cream, right."

"I want ice cream."said Billy.

"You go play with your brothers and sisters. No ice cream today. For anybody! Now go!"

"Well, anyway,"Mike continued. "I spot them. He spots me, he grabs her arm and pulls her away, and they run."

"And…?"

"And that's just about it. You'd have thought I was a ghost or something! I didn't know Brock had a girlfriend. She's much better looking than Lilly, you know, at least she was dressed better, and wore nicer jewelry. And not to mention her eyes, and…you get the idea. But, anyway, why the hell would Brock want to keep it quiet?"

"She doesn't like kids. And he wants to impress her."

Mike rolled his eyes.

"I don't think he'll ever impress her. She's probably already had a ton of guys who impressed her with stuff other than ice cream."

David shrugged.

"Whatever. The point is, the lady Brock cooks for, you see, this girl is her niece. She won't stay here for long, hopefully."

"Oh, she might stay indefinitely."

"What makes you say that?"asked David sharply.

"I don't know. Just a suggestion, you know. She did appear to be having quite a good time, after all. So, hurry up, when's lunch going to be ready? I'm starving."

Mike turned around and left.

"I hope she doesn't stay indefinitely. That would be terrible."said David to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

"And Onyx I got for my birthday. It was the best birthday of my life."Brock was telling Crystal.

"How nice. Who gave him to you? You know, I don't know if you have any family. Do you have any family? What are your parents like?"asked Crystal suddenly.

"Parents? Oh, um...right, parents. My parents….well, um…"Brock didn't know what to say. "Well, my mother died some time ago. And, my father, well…uh, he died, too."

"Oh, you're an orphan? I'm sorry."she said.

"That's all right."

"You live by yourself, then?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah, I do."he answered.

"How cozy. No one telling you what to do. I wish I could live by myself, but my parents say it's not right for a young lady to live on her own."

"They do say it's a harsh world out there."

"I could take care of myself. Just as long as I have money to pay someone to do the cleaning and stuff for me. But they want me to get married, you know how parents are."

"They have anyone they specifically want you to marry?"he asked, nervously.

"I've never thought of that! I don't know. They just don't like me to be seeing a lot of guys, that's it. But they've never mentioned anything about marrying me to anyone in particular."

"Oh…"Brock didn't know whether to be relieved or not. "Well, what kind of guy do they have in mind for you, exactly?"

"I'm not so sure."

"So, they wouldn't mind?"

"I already told you they will! They do! I'm just going to have to wait until I'm fifty, I guess!"

Mike told David he'd look after the kids while David got some rest.

"You need it."he said firmly.

"You're right on that!"said David.

"You go to bed early, or something, and I'll wait for Brock."

"I have no problem with that."

"Good."

David went to his room, and Mike went back, got on the couch, and began to play his Gameboy Advanced.

"What's that?"asked Billy.

"Something for big kids. You go play with your sisters."

"I don't play with girls."

"You do today. Until your brother gets here."

When Brock got there, Mike was the first to meet him.

"Hi. You know, I was just wondering who you were coming out of the ice cream shop with today."he said as soon as he saw him.

"No fair, Brock. You got ice cream without us. I want ice cream, too."said Cindy, pouting.

"Yeah, Brock, no fair. Me, too."said Mike.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Mike."said Brock.

"Yes, you do. The second you saw me you ran off."

"I've been doing just what I do every single day of my life! At the gym and at Ms.Balmaceda's."

"David told me she's her niece."

"I have no idea just what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do."

"You must have mistaken me for someone else is all."said Brock calmly. "Those video games just aren't good for your eyes, Mike. You must need glasses."

"I don't need glasses."said Mike. "Come on, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"There is just nothing to tell."said Brock.

"Pretty please, with a cherry on top? My brother's done a lot for you? Why are your brothers and sisters staying here, anyway?"

"I can't take them with me. Ms.Balmaceda's niece doesn't like noise."

"What about to the gym? Aha, so you don't go to the gym? Or she goes with you? What would she say if she found out about them?"

"She already knows."said Brock.

"You don't sound so sure."Mike teased.

"Of course she does."

"So you just admitted it! She just doesn't want you to be bringing them with you?"

"Look, Mike, it's complicated. I'm just here for my brothers and sisters. Where's David, by the way?"

"Resting, after all, these kids are a handful. I hope you're paying him well to babysit."

"It's complicated."Brock simply said.

"Complicated how?"

"Simply complicated."

Brock rushed all his brothers and sisters out. _It's complicated, all right! And it looks like it's getting more and more complicated by the minute._


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't think I'm going to be able to keep on sitting for you, Brock."David was saying.

"What?"

"Well, I haven't slept all this time. Plus the cooking, breaking up fights and all that, let's just say, I need a break."

"Don't you think I need a break?"asked Brock.

"You're going to have to find some other way to get a break, because I need one, too."

Brock just stared at him.

"You said you'd help me."

"It's getting got be too much work."David simply said.

"You can't quit on me now!"

"I have to. I'm just overwhelmed. Maybe after a day or two."

Brock sighed.

"But then you'll look after them again?"asked Brock.

"Yeah, I will. But I really need a break."

Brock nodded.

"Right. So, just for two days."

"Oh, yes. Those two days should do wonders, believe me."David said.

The next day, Brock had no choice but to take them to Ms.Balmaceda's house.

"Make sure you stay as quiet as possible."

"We don't like David anymore."

"He's mean."

"Never mind. Just make sure you stay quiet."

Crystal came into the kitchen, as she did often these days.

"Wha…?"

"Oh, hello."

Brock dropped the dish he was holding, and it shattered into a million pieces on the floor.

"What are all these brats doing here?"she asked.

"We're Brock's brothers and sisters."Tommy volunteered.

"Tommy!"

"I thought they were your neighbor's brats."said Crystal.

"What's a brat?"

"Uh, well, they like to think of me as an older brother."

"They say kids always tell the truth!"exclaimed Crystal.

"You know how little kids are."

Crystal frowned.

"Okay, who's telling the truth? You, or the brat?"

"Uh, me. You can't believe a little kid. I mean, he's only um, eight years old!"

"Perhaps that's just why I should believe him. Lily!"

Lily came into the kitchen.

"You know Brock don't you?"asked Crystal.

"Yes."

"Who exactly are these children?"she asked.

Lily didn't know what to say.

"I want the truth! If I find out you lied to me, it could cost you your job. I'm serious!"

"Well, they're his younger sibling."she said quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, the only explanation here is that you lied to me."Crystal said to Brock.

"I-I can explain everything!"exclaimed Brock desperately.

"I think everything is pretty much self explanatory."

"No, no. See, it's that, I didn't want you to think I was fond of kids, but…it's not like I have a choice, you know."

"Your parents alcoholics, or something? Then how did you and them turn out so normal?"

"No, no, I didn't lie to you about my parents. My mother is dead, and my father, well, we just haven't seen him for a while. A few years, can't exactly recall how many, but I guess five or six is a good estimate, so now, I have to take care of my brothers and sisters. I just didn't want you to think that I…"Brock didn't know what else to say.

"The only reason I listen to you is because I'm just a curious person, I should say. And I can't help but wonder just what you're going to say to me."she said. "Look, Brock, I…I was growing fond of you, but…I just don't think it is right. I mean, I do have myself to think of, for one, and, well, I know that I wouldn't be too happy with so many kids around. Then everything would just turn out into a big mess."

"Well, anytime you want to see me, they can just stay at David's. He's been really nice, looking after them for me, while you've been here. He just had a little emergency today, and simply couldn't, so…I had to bring them with me."

"Couldn't you get a baby sitter, or something?"

"I don't have the money for a baby sitter."

Crystal stared at him, wide-eyed.

"How could you not have enough money for a baby sitter? Doesn't my aunt pay you well enough?"

"Well, yes, but, I mean, I have ten to feed, plus myself, and well, all the other expenses, and I don't think you'll find many baby sitters willing to sit for ten kids."

"I certainly wouldn't. Or I might, for a very good sum of money."said Crystal.

"I don't have that kind of money."

"Then I can't tell you what to do. Uh, put the kids in an orphanage, I guess?"

"They're my siblings."

"You can't look after them yourself all the time. You'll never get a life then. It's not like I have much of my own, but,"she shrugged. "Well, I guess they won't have to worry about a role model, then. If they have you."

Brock grinned.

"I don't see why I couldn't get used to it."said Crystal. "My brother always said that you have to look for the best in things, so…why not give it a shot? I guess I'll just have to buy some earplugs. You should only know, that I don't tolerate lying, Brock. I'll let this one pass, because I know why you did it, but one more, and that's that."

Crystal decided she would just have to get used to the children, after all, they weren't so bad. They seemed like a well behaved bunch, and she really liked Brock.


End file.
